Keeping His Job
by alyssialui
Summary: Percy does what he has to do to secure his position within the ministry, even if that means having an affair with his supervisor, Dolores Umbridge. short semi-related collection of the crack pairing - Percy/Umbridge.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Percy visits his superior's office early in the morning._

_Submission for:_

_**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **Percy/Dolores. Prompt: (color) violet_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Percy dabbed his forehead as he walked through the crowded atrium. It was becoming a shark tank around the Ministry and a lot of You-Know-Who supporters were rallying. With his reign made public, Fudge had been sacked and Percy was very close to losing his position. He didn't want that to happen. He had turned his back on his family for his job and if he lost it, he had nowhere to go.<p>

He knocked on the door of his current superior, trying to remind himself that this was for the greater good, he had already done so much that this was nothing more.

"Come in," she said.

He stepped into her lurid pink office, the kitten plates on the wall meowing on his entry as he watched her admiring the violet scarf he had delivered to her. "I do appreciate the gift, Percy," she said.

"I hoped you would, Dolores," he said as he stepped up to her.

She grinned and used the scarf to pull him closer, his face only inches away from hers. "Let me show you how much," she said softly.

As her lips moved with his, he kept reminding himself, It's for the greater good.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Percy fixed himself a quick breakfast._

_Submission for:_

_**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **Percy/Dolores. Prompt: cereal_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Percy woke up with a groan before rolling out of bed. It was always difficult waking up in the mornings after nights like last one. His dedication to this life and his resolve to the lie was always tested when Dolores invited him to her home.<p>

If he wanted her to think that he wanted her, he had to play along and that included their actions from the previous night. He would not think about it now for in those moments, the thoughts that crossed his mind couldn't be his own.

He walked into her small kitchen and pulled out a box of cereal and some milk. He would have a quick breakfast and then get out before she woke up. He would not think about her obvious experience in this area, how responsive she was to his ministrations or the fact that at one point, he had even considered her beautiful enough to stay with forever.

His spoon dropped into his bowl, the handle clattering against the porcelain. Dolores Umbridge as beautiful was...

He groaned before picking up his spoon again. It's for the greater good, Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Dolores wants to make their relationship go public._

_Submission for:_

_**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **Percy/Dolores. Prompt: (event) Fashion Runway Show_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>It was the third time Dolores put her hand a bit too high on his thigh as they watched the beautiful women parade across the stage. As an important woman in the Ministry, she had been invited to a Fashion Show, something Percy was surprised people found the joy or time to do. Dolores agreed to go, insisting that she bring her assistant with her, which forced Percy to sit through two hours of fake-looking women and public groping.<p>

He smiled at Dolores before picking up her hand. "We are in public, Ms Umbridge, and you know how these women gossip. You wouldn't want to damage your career over this."

She pouted in what Percy dubbed her 'sexy' pout, which was far from what she intended, before turned back to the stage.

They said nothing more and Percy almost missed her hand. At least then, there was something to break up the boredom of the strutting women.

Just when Percy was contemplating purposely putting Dolores' hand on his leg, the hostess announced the show was over. Percy was about to rise but Dolores caught his arm.

"I've been thinking," she said.

He looked around before prodding her, "About?"

"I'm high enough in the Ministry that damage cannot affect me," she said, leaning into him.

She couldn't mean-

Her lips were on his as the cameras flashed. Dolores Umbridge kissing her blood-traitor assistant? How scandalous.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Percy is starting to see Dolores in a different light._

_Submission for:_

_**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **Percy/Dolores. Prompt: lipstick_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Their image was all over the tabloids. Percy could only thank Merlin that there were way more important things to be published in the Prophet than Mrs Umbridge's your lover and his family wouldn't be seeing it.<p>

However, things changed. He had already spent most of his time near her as her assistant, but now she sought him out in the corridors, held his hand during meetings and fed him when they had lunch.

He found himself getting used to this new routine and he wondered if he had become so starved for public acceptance, to be considered something of worth, that he was beginning to like the affection. Dolores cared for him and he found himself thinking about her more and more.

"Excuse me, Mr Weasley," Thomas said as he walked past his desk, jarring him back to reality.

"Yes?" Percy asked, annoyed that someone had caught him.

"You've got a little something," the man said while gesturing to his collar with a free hand. "Right here."

Percy stretched his lapel to get a closer look at a bright pink lip-print. His face turned red as Thomas laughed. "Dolores does tend to love that shade of lipstick, doesn't she?"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Percy realizes that he never truly appreciated Dolores Umbridge._

_Submission for:_

_**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **Percy/Dolores. Prompt:(poem) Requiescat by Oscar Wilde_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>He came to the cemetery alone, kicking up the snow underfoot. She had died six months ago, her body found unresponsive in her cell in Azkaban. It had taken him a while to find where they eventually buried her and even longer to get the courage to visit.<p>

Why was he even here? She was evil, a supporter of the Dark Arts. She was vicious and manipulative, using everyone to get her way. She was hideous, a toad of a woman to those who had ever seen her.

But the thing is, she had never shown that side to him. She was kind and concerned about his well-being, she never forced him to do anything he didn't want to and though she wasn't attractive, it hadn't been enough to turn him away from her during his time as her assistant.

But now, she was gone and there was a feeling of guilt he could not place. Did he feel guilty that he had tried to forget about that low point in his life? Did he feel guilty that she probably loved him much more than he ever felt for her?

He stood before her headstone and placed a single red rose. Maybe it was because it had taken her death for him to realize that she was the first person to see him as Percy Weasley.


End file.
